


You Don't See Me

by Alien_Snipe



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, Spoony Experiment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mad Science, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Snipe/pseuds/Alien_Snipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the TGWTG Kink Meme. Spoony and Linkara are dating; Insano is conflicted and jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't See Me

Insano rubbed his hands together gleefully as he stepped back from his doomsday device, already vibrating and humming in a low, ominous tone.

Ahh, he could imagine their faces! It would all happen so perfectly; they'd be sitting on the couch, watching whatever wretched under-produced film they'd picked for tonight's entertainment, when suddenly he would appear on screen, reveal they only had two minutes to reach him and shut down the device...oh, this would be a night to remember!

Licking his lips nervously, he checked the clock. 9:08. Linkara would have arrived several minutes ago; since the weekly meetings with Spoony had started, he'd never been late. He had no idea what they'd been doing, other than collaborating on their infantile little video projects. Tonight, though, they'd be in the living room, watching a movie. Spoony had made that abundantly clear when he'd stormed into the lab earlier, issuing threats to stay downstairs. _No weird shit tonight, OK? I've got company coming._ Oh, the Spoony One had SUCH company to look forward to tonight. Dr. Insano would see to that.

He couldn't wait any longer. Giggling manically with anticipation, he pivoted the webcam on his work desk to face him and quickly ran a comb through his hair. One long finger traced the 2-way communication switch, leading from his own broadcasting system to the living room TV. But ... why rush? Why not see what they were doing in the last few seconds before their universe was torn asunder? He giggled madly again as he switched the feed to one-way...oh, this would be enjoyable ...

...oh.

They were lying together on the couch, bathed in the dim, flickering blue light from the television. Linkara was on his side, and so was Spoony, behind him ... one arm wrapped around Linkara's waist ... eyes shut, and tenderly kissing the back of the other man's neck. Linkara had his eyes shut too, and his lips were parted and moving slightly...

Insano's hands fumbled for the A/V controls. He turned the audio pickups in the living room as high as they would go, but all they caught was the sound of that asinine film. But he could imagine. He'd thought about soft gasps and moans coming from those lips before, he just ... couldn't hear them _now_...

Linkara propped himself up on one elbow, looking back at Spoony, who broke from his latest kiss, and ... Linkara was saying something. Ahh, little did they know he had taken a correspondence course in lip reading!

...damn hard to concentrate with that awful movie blaring away. What was Linkara saying... _like...more...privacy_?

Spoony's eyes widened, and Insano's lip curled reflexively at that idiotic puppy-dog stare. _You serious?_ he asked. Linkara smiled and raised an eyebrow in that damnable heroic arrogance that always made Insano's heart flutter a little faster. He stood, reached out to take Spoony's hands and pulled him up. Their bodies pressed together as they kissed, deeply, needfully, and as they broke Spoony had that coy little smile Insano absolutely HATED and he was leading Linkara...

...to his room.

No.

Insano stiffly reached for the 2-way switch. He could stop this right now. He held the power here. Linkara would never try to continue their little tryst with the fate of the world at stake, and what in Sagan's name could Spoony really DO to him? Nothing! Wasn't like ... he'd have to see the disappointment in those witless eyes.

Insano's hand remained frozen over the switch as the two left the screen. The movie played on, forgotten. He idly thought about activating one of the security cameras he'd installed in Spoony's bedroom, but ... no.

After a few minutes, he got up and switched off the doomsday device. He returned to his chair and sat, looking at nothing, thinking of nothing.

"...riki-tee?"

He glanced down to see a little pink fuzzball looking up at him with a quizzical expression, and he hurriedly swiped at his eyes underneath his goggles. "N-nothing. Daddy is just doing science. Why don't you go watch your Dora video, or..."

"Teeeee." His son hopped up into his lap, trilling softly in confusion. Insano sighed and gave in, embracing the boy.

"Daddy's alright, son. Just, sometimes...grown-ups feel left out too."


End file.
